


Take It

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Sam Winchester, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fucking Machines, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam’s on Demon Blood again and decides to have some fun.





	Take It

Sam barely said a word as he strapped you down, the fire in his eye something you almost didn’t recognize.  He was too far gone to reason with; the Demon Blood was coursing through his veins and encouraging him to just take what he wanted.

Your body was completely nude and you couldn’t move a hair once Sam was done with all of the buckles and straps.  You were almost afraid of what he was going to do, of how far he was going to push you.

Okay, maybe not almost.  You were afraid.

You just hoped that somewhere, deep down, the human Sam Winchester, the Sam that always took care of you, the Sam who was your Dom, was still there.

Sam poured something on your stomach, spreading it over your sensitive skin from your neck to your knees.  The slick substance was probably some sort of oil or lube, you realized, once Sam harshly fingered your pussy with it.  You whined, but restrained yourself from further noise.

You weren’t sure if this Sam would be happy or disappointed in any sound from you.

You heard him roll something close to the bench and in moments a whirring noise began.  Without a word of warning to you, a dildo began pumping in and out of your pussy, the pace harder and deeper than you were ready for.

Tears began leaking from the corners of your eyes, both from the sensations between your legs and the strain on your neck.

“Oh, come now, Y/N,” Sam cooed, his voice lacking any tinge of care or concern.  “Good girls take it like they’re given.  Do I need to teach you to take more?”

You didn’t have a chance to answer before Sam manhandled your head back, shoving his cock into your mouth and down your throat.  More tears formed at the corners of your eyes, but you relaxed your jaw as much as you could.

You could take whatever Sam gave you.

You just hoped it wouldn’t last hours, or days, like he had done when he was juiced up on blood before.  You didn’t think your body could handle that.


End file.
